


We're Just Two Friends (It's Not a Risky Situation)

by keyt_scrat



Category: SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Teenage Drama, mention of henrik's bandana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyt_scrat/pseuds/keyt_scrat
Summary: will May 12th ever let me live? I guess nothey said all this stuff about making out at parties themselves it's not my fault





	We're Just Two Friends (It's Not a Risky Situation)

Sometimes they end up at the same parties. Henrik is always with his friends, Tarjei is always with his. Tarjei doesn’t know Henrik’s friends, never was introduced to them, doesn’t really want to, to be honest. They seem like a bunch of hipsters and Henrik is very different when he’s around them.

Sometimes they end up at the same parties but they never talk to each other. They barely talk to each other outside of the filming and never hang out alone. Henrik says, “you’re too young, man, it will be weird” and smiles his radiant smile.

Tarjei wants to say – your friends are high schoolers.  
Tarjei wants to say – your girlfriend is younger than me.

He doesn’t say anything. He never says anything. He chuckles and sips his beer and hopes that no one will take pictures. 

Sometimes they end up at the same parties. Oslo is not that big of a city and they have a lot of mutual friends. Tarjei likes to think that they would have met anyway – maybe on a party like this one, maybe in acting school. He likes to think that they were destined to meet – that infamous natural connection is hard to come by. 

Sometimes they end up at the same parties – like this one. Henrik is dancing with his friends in a circle, a bottle in one hand and a joint in another, bandana on his head, pushing his hair back, messing up his Elvis hairstyle. He’s so fucking tall. Tarjei is sitting on the windowsill, a bottle of beer in his hands. He was sitting with David, joking back and forth, but David is long gone, disappeared into the kitchen about 15 minutes ago. 

Sometimes they end up at the same parties – and it’s always the same. They spot each other across the room, maybe nod, maybe exchange awkward smiles. They never talk, they never sit together, they barely acknowledge each other’s existence. Tarjei is sick of it. He wants to come up to Henrik, grab him by the shoulders, look into his eyes (so fucking tall) and just demand answers. Why do you party with high schoolers but don’t even want to grab a coffee with me? How come everything feels so easy with you but only while the cameras are running? Do you know that I have never thought I could have a connection like this with someone? And now we have this thing and it scares me? He wants to ask all these questions, he wants to shake Henrik, to make him notice him, to rip his stupid bandana off, to demand attention. But he looks across the room and Henrik smiles at his friend and he’s can’t find the strength to interrupt him. Henrik is warm and bright – like the sun. He’s also blinding and distant – like the sun.

An hour later Tarjei is dancing. He’s not a good dancer, but he’s a great actor so he knows how to move. Somehow all these different friend groups had melted into one big circle – with two or three people showing off their dancing skills in the middle. Tarjei is bumping his hips to the song – he’s just in the right stage of being tipsy – when everything is kind of blurry and you feel warm and you love everyone and everyone loves you. He can’t wait until he’s 18 to get properly shitfaced. He believes that he deserves this after all the stress of this year. 

David pushes him in the middle of the circle and shouts “c’mon, show-off!” and Tarjei just laughs, obeying happily. After a song or two he hears a sharp inhale from the crowd in front of him so he turns around only to find Henrik staring right at him. There’s a thing about Henrik – he always stares. He always stares at him intently, like he’s mad or angry, like he wants to say something, but he never does. Tarjei laughs and comes closer to him, still bumping to the music and now they’re dancing together, quickly falling into the same rhythm. Soon enough Henrik’s hands are on his hips and they’re dancing like two girls in a club trying to get some guy's attention. Henrik smells of sweat, weed and some cologne, the one that older guys wear and Tarjei had never seen the appeal – until now. 

He hears – “it’s just like watching the show”  
He hears – “that’s so fucking hot”  
He hears – “just make out already”

He grunts and stops to look at the guy who shouted it and rolls his eyes – as if. But Henrik also stops. And stares at him. His eyes are black instead of the usual crystal blue, his hair is a mess, his hands are still squeezing Tarjei’s hips and his lips are full and stained with wine. People around them start chanting “Make out! Make out!” and all he can manage is a breathless laugh. He’s not going to do this – entertain a bunch of drunk friends and strangers by trying to kiss a guy he doesn’t even like that much.

But Henrik’s hands travel from his hips to his neck and then to his hair, and it feels familiar, like they’ve done it a thousand times before. And they have – they spent hours making out but there always were cameras and crews and their coworkers sitting just out of the shot with bored expressions. This – standing in a circle of so many people – feels a lot more intimate. And with Henrik’s hands in his hair and his eyes in his soul Tarjei leans in. 

Kissing is familiar, feels almost instinctive and natural, always have been. Since their first kiss – during Henrik’s audition when Julie wanted to see their chemistry – to awkward cold kisses in the pool – to them practicing kissing before shoots. It has always been easy for them and Tarjei is so used to it he doesn’t notice how different this kiss feels. But this is different – somehow more real and heated and doesn’t feel like it’s for a show although it literally is. People are cheering and snapping pictures and Tarjei hopes that no one will post them because some things are just too much. 

Tarjei breaks the kiss, sliding his hands off Henrik’s waist and awkwardly laughing – only to notice that Henrik’s eyes are still closed, that he’s still leaning in. He doesn’t want to think about it, so he puts his arm around Henrik’s shoulders and, fighting the urge to say something stupid like “yeah, just bros being bros” shouts “and the rest you can see on NRK” at the people around them. There are some disappointed sighs and laughter but he’s focused on Henrik – who is now looking at him with a smirk and slightly raised eyebrows. Tarjei goes to the kitchen to get himself another beer and maybe cry a little bit about unfairness of life, Henrik comes back to his friends – who are all laughing like it was the best joke ever. They don’t really talk about it.

They don’t talk about it when they bump into each other a week later at someone’s birthday party and then find each other once again in a middle of a circle with their friends encouraging them to start kissing.

They don’t talk about it when it becomes a weekly thing.

They definitely don’t talk about it when their friends don’t even care anymore and they are just quietly making out in a middle of someone’s living room and no one is paying them any attention.

They don’t talk about that one time Tarjei got really drunk and asked his friends to dare him to make out with Henrik and then spent the rest of the evening on his lap.

Tarjei wants to talk about that one time when they didn’t even make it to the party, but stayed at Henrik apartment after pre-gaming, their friends chuckling and leaving and they didn’t even notice. 

He wants to talk, still wants an explanation. An explanation for the stares, for the fan pictures where Henrik’s hands somehow always find his, for the fact that Henrik asked Julie if they can spend the whole season 4 just making out in the background. He wants to know but he doesn’t want to ask. After all, they’re just really good actors with natural connection.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what happened or if it's any good im just a girl procrastinating her homework  
> but cheers if you liked it  
> my tumblr is @sapphicrussia


End file.
